


Calla Lily - Purity

by JRNightingale



Series: Flowertober 2020 [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, World Concepts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26835679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JRNightingale/pseuds/JRNightingale
Summary: The purity of magic has always been questioned.
Series: Flowertober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947592
Kudos: 1





	Calla Lily - Purity

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best work yet.

The purity of one's magic has always been questioned.

When the man had received the gift from Mother and Father, they cherished it. One would use it for good and help others while there are others who would use it to fulfill their greed.

As man became more enlightened. Their understanding of magic grew yet questions clouded their minds. Others see it as a gift, other curses. 

And then, a sinful thought passed by mankind's minds.

"Is there a much purer form to our magic?"

Prideful pure-bloods would boast about their lineage and magic. Untainted gifts of the gods.

And then, came the messengers of the Sky and Earth.

Almost equal to those of the gods but just below them as they still have weaknesses. During one of their visits, one had bravely asked if the magic that was given to man was pure.

They should not have answered the question. 

The answer to it would create conflict.

It would have opened up Pandora's Box.

But they answered.

Because mankind was in stagnation.

 _"The pure magic of the highest form, it could not be reached by any mere mortal"_ , The messenger of the Earth had said.

 _" The brave soul who would reach the point. Shall be granted immeasurable rewards. This is an open challenge to all!",_ The messenger of the Sky added.

From that day forth, mankind's magic had been evolving to ever reach that form.

The **_Root_** as they call it.

But they can never reach the **_Root_**.

As the purest form of magic is no mere concept that man cannot grasp. It is ethereal that no mere mortal can achieve.

But even if they cannot reach the Root.

They have achieved something that the Gods cannot attain.

_The purity of curiosity._

As they are curious, they evolve and learn new concepts. Their magic may be tainted, their intentions may be infected with greed, their lives may be short and incomplete.

But the purity of curiosity is the one thing that will never be tainted.


End file.
